6.07 Dr. Linus-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 7 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Regie: Mario Van Peebles ---- Auf der Insel läuft panisch durch den Dschungel, stolpert und fällt. Er begegnet Ilana, Sun, Frank und Miles, die mit Fackeln durch den Dschungel gehen. ILANA: Wo ist Jarrah? BEN: Mir geht es gut, Danke. ILANA: Wo ist er? BEN: Wenn man berücksichtigt, dass er gerade Dogen getötet hat, denke ich nicht, dass er sich uns anschließen wird. SUN: Wer ist Dogen? MILES: Der Typ, der im Tempel das Sagen hat. BEN: Ja, er hat auch den Übersetzer umgebracht. ILANA: Bist Du sicher? BEN: Er stand mit einem blutigen Dolch über ihren toten Körpern, also ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher. SUN: Ilana Du hast gesagt, dass wir im Tempel in Sicherheit wären! ILANA: Das wurde mir gesagt... BEN: Nun, was ist mit dem Strand? ILANA: Welcher Strand? BEN: An dem wir Locke begraben haben. An dem sie gelebt haben. Zumindest hätten wir das Wasser im Rücken und es ist bekanntes Gebiet. Hat irgendjemand eine bessere Idee? ILANA: Nein. Dann also zum Strand. SUN: Da lang! ILANA: Los. Alternativer Zeitstrahl unterrichtet eine Schulklasse im Fach Geschichte. Er schreibt das Wort „Elba“ an die Tafel und geht dann durch die Klasse, während er spricht. BEN: Auf dieser Insel hat sich alles geändert. Hier wurden die Weichen gestellt. Auf Elba... wurde Napoleon seiner schwierigsten Prüfung unterzogen. Weil das Exil nicht das Schlimmste an seinem Schicksal war. Was für ihn wahrhaft zerstörend war, war der Verlust seiner Macht. Sicher, er durfte weiterhin seinen Titel als Kaiser behalten... aber ohne jegliche Macht war der bedeutungslos. Er hätte auch genausogut tot sein können. klingelt, die Schüler beginnen, einzupacken und zu gehen. BEN: In Ordnung. Kapitel Fünf und Sechs sind Morgen dran. Danke. Reynolds erscheint in der Tür. BEN: Guten Morgen, Direktor Reynolds. REYNOLDS: Begleiten sie mich. beiden laufen über den Gang. REYNOLDS: Linus, es gab eine kleine Planänderung. Sie müssen heute nach der Schule die Nachsitzer beaufsichtigen. BEN: Was? REYNOLDS: Um genau zu sein sogar die ganze Woche. Kürzungen, Budgetkrisen, Ereignisse jenseits ihrer Zuständigkeit... ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass einige von uns Doppelschichten schieben. BEN: Aber wir haben heute Geschichtsclub. Diese Kinder brauchen mich. REYNOLDS: Da sind fünf Schüler drin, Linus. Sie werden es überleben. BEN: Sollten wir die, die sich engagieren nicht fördern? REYNOLDS: Ach, das machen sie doch nicht für die Schüler, sondern für sich, damit Sie sich nützlich fühlen. Machen Sie sich eben anderweitig nützlich. Beim Nachsitzen. Danke für ihr Verständnis, Linus. geht davon. BEN: Es heisst Dr. Linus. zu Ben, der sich im Lehrerzimmer Essen macht und sich an einen Tisch zu Arzt setzt. ARZT: Oh, verdammte... es ist ruiniert! Es ist ruiniert! Oh... BEN: Wo liegt das Problem, Leslie? versucht, sein Hemd zu reinigen. ARZT: Formaldehyd. Formaldehyd ist das Problem. Weißt Du, womit man Formaldehyd rauskriegt? Mit nichts. Wenn ich ein paar verdammte Laborkittel hätte, müsste ich nicht wegen ein paar inkompeteten Schülern nach Marshall's. BEN: Budgetkürzungen... ARZT: Wie schwer wäre es für Reynolds, ein bisschen Liebe für die Wissenschaft aufzubringen? Ich meine, ich arbeite mit Laborausrüstung aus den 50ern. Warum muss das so sein? BEN: Direktor Reynolds ist ein Beamter. Er ist kein Lehrer. Er hat vergessen, worum es im öffentlichen Schulsystem geht. ARZT: Ja... Sommerferien im Tausch für eine beschissene Pension. Ich würde ihn gerne daran erinnern. BEN: Nein. Sich um die Kinder kümmern, das ist wichtig. ARZT: Okay, Du träumst einfach weiter... BEN: Nun, ich weiß, dass Du aufgegeben hast, aber ich weigere mich. JOHN: Vielleicht sollten Sie der Direktor sein. und Arzt sehen John Locke an, der einen Platz weiter sitzt. ARZT: Sagt der Stellvertreter... BEN: Was meinen Sie damit? JOHN: Hört sich genauso an, als würde ihnen dieser Ort was bedeuten. Und wenn es dem Mann, der das Sagen hat, nichts bedeutet, ist es vielleicht Zeit für einen Wechsel. BEN: Ich begrüße die Emotionen, aber wer würde mir schon zuhören? hebt seine Hand. JOHN: Ich höre zu. Auf der Insel Sun, Frank, Miles und Ben wandern durch den Dschungel. MILES: Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir sagst, was das Ding da hinten war? sieht Ilana an. BEN: Dasselbe Ding, das ihre Freunde in der Statue getötet hat. ILANA: Und Jacob, richtig? Es hat auch Jacob getötet. BEN: Ja, natürlich, und Jacob... ILANA: Natürlich... betrachtet Miles. ILANA: Du bist Miles, oder? Miles Straume? Du sprichst mit den Toten? MILES: Technisch gesehen nicht. Ich... ich kann dir sagen, wie jemand gestorben ist, ihre letzten Gedanken aufsammeln, die sie hatten, aber... ich muss in der Nähe ihrer Leiche sein. ILANA: Das sind die Überreste von Jacob. reicht Miles einen Beutel voll Asche. ILANA: Also sag mir, Miles... wie ist er gestorben? kniet sich hin, hält den Beutel und konzentriert sich. MILES: Linus hat ihn getötet. BEN: Was? Das ist nicht wahr! ILANA: Miles Bist Du sicher? MILES: Er stand über Jacobs Körper mit einem blutigen Dolche, also... ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher. ILANA: Danke. wendet sich Ben zu. ILANA: Jacob war so etwas wie ein Vater für mich. MILES: Oh-oh. Gruppe macht sich wieder auf den Weg zum Strand. Dort angekommen wandern sich durch die Überreste der Unterkünfte. ILANA: Ich werde nach Werkzeugen suchen und die Unterkünfte reparieren. Der Rest von euch wird nachsehen, was noch für Nahrung da ist. Vielleicht können wir ein Feuer machen. MILES: Ja, ein Feuer wird alles wieder hinbiegen... begibt sich zu Ilana, die lange Kabel aufsammelt. BEN: Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich tun kann? antwortet nicht. BEN: Weißt Du, so ein Medium ist total unverlässlich. Miles hat sogar mal versucht, mich zu erpressen. stürmt davon. Frank kommt zu Ben. FRANK: Du machst dir schnell Freunde, wie? Alternativer Zeitstrahl holt zuhause ein Fertiggericht aus der Mikrowelle und gibt es seinem kranken Vater. BEN: Ich hab dir eine von den Truthahn-Mahlzeiten gemacht, mit der Cranberry-Sauce, die Du magst. ROGER: Das ist doch keins von diesen... fettarmen, oder? BEN: Nein Dad... es ist organisch. Ich versuche, dich gesund zu halten. ROGER: Nun, dafür ist es wohl ein bisschen zu spät. Wie war die Arbeit? beginnt damit, Rogers Sauerstofftank auszutauschen. BEN: Ich habe einen Doktortitel in moderner europäischer Geschichte und trotzdem muss ich Babysitter für die ausgebrannten Nachsitzer spielen... ROGER: Nachsitzen, was? BEN: Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich, wenn ich diese Undankbaren ansehe, die ich beuafsichten soll, daran denken muss, dass ich vielleicht ein noch größerer Versager bin, als sie. ROGER: Das ist nicht das Leben, das ich für dich wollte, Ben. Ich wollte so viel mehr. BEN: Ich weiss. ROGER: Aus dem Grund hab ich mich bei der DHARMA Initiative beworben und dich auf die Insel gebracht und... sie waren anständige Leute. Klüger als ich jemals sein werde. Stell dir nur vor, wie unsere Leben sein könnten, wenn wir geblieben wären. BEN: Ja, wir würden beide glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende aller Tage leben... ROGER: Ich meine das ernst, Ben! Wer weiß, was aus dir geworden wäre? dreht Rogers neuen Tank auf. BEN: Fühlt sich das besser an? ROGER: Ah, ja. Danke. klingelt. Ben macht die Tür auf und emüfängt Alex. BEN: Alex? ALEX: Dr. Linus. Wo waren sie heute? Wir mussten den Geschichtsclub ausfallen lassen. BEN: Oh, es tut mir so leid, ich hätte eine Notiz hinterlassen sollen. Die Treffen müssen verschoben werden, ich bin die ganze Woche beim Nachsitzen. ALEX: Ach ja? Was haben Sie denn angestellt? lacht. BEN: Direktor Reynolds braucht mich als Vertretung, also... ALEX: Diesen Freitag ist der AP-Test. Ich habe... auf Nachhilfe gehofft. BEN: In Ordnung, wie wäre es damit? Morgen früh, 7 Uhr in der Bibliothek. Und Du bringst Kaffee mit. ALEX: Danke. Gott, Sie sind der Beste, Dr. Linus. BEN: Ist mir ein Vergnügen. ALEX: Okay. geht davon. BEN: Bis bald. Auf der Insel begibt sich zu Ilana. SUN: Entschuldigung... wie lange werden wir hier bleiben? ILANA: Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich das noch nicht weiss. SUN: Ich muss meinen Mann finden. ILANA: Vertrau mir, wenn irgendjemand ihn finden will, dann bin ich das. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich suchen soll. SUN: Warum willst Du Jin finden? ILANA: Weil dein Nachname Kwon ist. Und seiner auch. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich beschützen soll, oder ihn oder euch beide. SUN: Uns beschützen? Wovon redest Du? ILANA: Ihr seid Kandidaten. Um Jacob zu ersetzen. SUN: Ihn ersetzen? Um was zu tun? ILANA: Wenn Du diejenige bist, die ausgewählt wirst, wirst Du es herausfinden, denke ich. SUN: Warte... Du sagtest Kandidaten. Wie viele gibt es? ILANA: Sechs. Es sind nur noch sechs übrig. zu Hurley, der im Dschungel schläft. HURLEY: Käseflocken... JACK: Hurley. Komm schon, wach auf. wacht auf und setzt sich hin. JACK: Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Wir können bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder im Tempel sein. HURLEY: Ich hab Hunger. Lass uns erstmal frühstücken. JACK: Nein, wir können unterwegs essen. HURLEY: Weshalb die Eile? Weißt Du, vielleicht sollten wir uns... Zeit lassen. JACK: Warum? HURLEY: Darum. JACK: Ich gehe, Hurley. Kommst Du oder nicht? folgt Jack widerwillig. Die beiden erreichen eine Weggabelung. HURLEY: Warte Alter, wir müssen hier lang. JACK: Nein, wir sind hierher gekommen. HURLEY: Ja, aber das war ein Fehler. Hierher geht's schneller. Vertrau mir. Es ist gleich um die Ecke. Eine Abkürzung. JACK: Nein, ist es nicht. RICHARD: Ihr liegt beide falsch. und Hurley sehen Richard an, der gerade aus dem Dschungel auftaucht. RICHARD: Der Tempel liegt in der Richtung. JACK: Wo kommst Du denn her? RICHARD: Ihr würdet mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es euch erzählen würde. JACK: Versuch es. RICHARD: Noch nicht. Aber wenn ihr zum Tempel wollt, geht es hier lang. geht davon. Hurley sieht Jack an. HURLEY: Alter, vertraust Du dem Typ? JACK: Zumindest hält er mich nicht hin. folgen Richard. zu Ben, der Sawyers altes Zelt durchsucht. FRANK: Wenn Du in der Bibliothek fertig bist, kannst Du mir dabei helfen, etwas mehr Feuerholz zu sammeln. BEN: Ich suche nur nach nützlichen Sachen. findet ein Buch und ein Pornoheft. BEN: Gott... was die Leute mit auf Reisen nehmen... findet eine Wasserflasche von Oceanic Airlines. BEN: Oceanic... Ich erinnere mich daran, wie das Flugzeug auseinandergebrochen ist, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre. FRANK: Du klingst nostalgisch. BEN: Vielleicht bin ich das. FRANK: Weißt Du, eigentlich sollte ich Flug 815 fliegen. BEN: Und warum hast Du es nicht getan? FRANK: Ich habe verschlafen. BEN: Komm schon... FRANK: Kannst Du es glauben? Stell dir vor, wie anders mein Leben geworden wäre, wenn mein Wecker funktioniert hätte. BEN: Wie anders wäre es geworden? Die Insel hat dich am Ende doch bekommen, nicht wahr? lacht und geht davon. Ilana taucht auf und richtet ihr Gewehr auf Ben. ILANA: Geh. führt Ben zum Friedhof. BEN: Okay, warte, Du musst mich nicht... ILANA: Stop! Auf den Boden! Gesicht nach unten! legt sich hin. Ilana bindet die Kabel, die sie gesammelt hat, an einem Baum fest und befestigt das andere Ende mit einer provisorischen Fessel an Bens Bein. BEN: Was machst Du da? Sieh mal, wenn das wegen dem ist, was Miles gesagt hat... ILANA: Heb sie auf! BEN: Was? ILANA: Heb sie auf und fang an zu graben! hebt eine improvisierte Schaufel auf. BEN: Was graben? ILANA: Ein Grab. BEN: Für wen? ILANA: Du hast Jacob getötet. Es ist für dich. Alternativer Zeitstrahl sitzt mit Alex in der Bibliothek. BEN: Komm, Du weisst das. Ich weiss, dass Du es weisst. ALEX: Hat Lord Cornwallis Macht als Generalgouverneur ausgeweitet. BEN: Sehr gut. Dann kommen wir zum Charter Act von 1813. Zu dieser Zeit wurde die Macht der Ostindien-Kompanie auf ganz Indien ausgeweitet, mit der Ausnahme von... ALEX: Äh... ich weiß es nicht. BEN: Es ist okay, es ist okay. Es ist nur ein Test. ALEX: Nur ein Test? Ha... es ist nur mein gesamtes Leben, Dr. Linus. BEN: Alex, ich denke, Du bist ein bisschen zu dramatisch. ALEX: Bin ich? Meine Mum hat zwei Jobs, die gerade mal die Miete abdecken. Wie soll ich dann das College bezahlen? Und erst Yale? Mal angenommen, ich werde überhaupt akzeptiert... BEN: Du bist eine der besten Schülerinnen, die ich jemals hatte. Ich mache mir überhaupt keine Sorgen um deine Zukunft. ALEX: Wirklich? BEN: Wirklich. Nun, was kann ich tun, um zu helfen? Ich werde dir einen großartigen Empfehlungsbrief schreiben, ich... ALEX: Nein, ich brauche jemanden, der da war. Unglücklicherweise ist der einzige, den ich kenne, dieser perverse Direktor Reynolds. BEN: Entschuldigung? Perverser? ALEX: Vergessen Sie, dass ich das gesagt habe. Ich war nur wütend. BEN: Alex... hat Direktor Reynolds... irgendetwas mit dir gemacht? ALEX: Was? Uäh! Nein... ich schwöre... sowas ist es nicht. BEN: Was ist es dann? ALEX: Dr. Linus, wenn ich es Ihnen sage, versprechen Sie mir, dass das unter uns bleibt? BEN: Natürlich, ich verspreche es. ALEX: Okay. setzt sich neben Ben. ALEX: Also, ich war vor ein paar Monaten bei der Krankenschwester... hatte Bauchschmerzen und ich wollte einfach nur eine Liege, auf der ich einschlafen konnte... als ich nach der Schule aufgewacht bin, war Direktor Reynolds im anderen Raum. Und die Schwester... naja, ich vermute mal, dass sie vergessen hat, dass ich noch da war. Sie haben... Sie wissen schon... es getan! Im Raum direkt neben mir! In dem Sie normalerweise Hörtests machen! Ist das nicht total ekelhaft? BEN: Total. ALEX: Dr. Linus, Sie werden doch nichts verraten, oder? BEN: Nein. Nein, versprochen ist versprochen. Nun... wollen wir zur hohen See zurückkehren? ALEX: Ja. Klar. Auf der Insel gräbt langsam sein Grab, während Ilana ihm zusieht. MILES: Ist nicht wirklich spannend an der Graben-Front, oder? BEN: Ich bin nicht gerade in Eile. MILES: Ich hab dir ein bisschen Futter gebracht. Hoffe, Du magst grüne Bohnen und Bananen, weil das alles ist, was wir haben. BEN: Ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig. MILES: Ganz wie Du willst. BEN: Miles... erinnerst Du dich daran, wie Du von mir 3,2 Millionen Dollar verlangt hast? Willst Du die immer noch? MILES: Was willst Du denn machen? Willst Du mir einen Scheck auf dieses Bananenblatt schreiben? BEN: Ich kann diese Insel verlassen. Und wenn ich das tue, habe ich ein umfangreiches Netzwerk von Leuten und Resourcen, die dir das Geld beschaffen würden. Du musst mich hier nur losschneiden. MILES: Warum würde ich dein Geld brauchen, da drüben ein paar Kollegen namens Nikki und Paulo liegen, die lebendig begraben wurden, zusammen mit Diamanten im Wert von 8 Millionen Dollar? BEN: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du einfach nur dastehst und zusiehst. Ilana wird mich umbringen, weil ich Jacob getötet hab, eine Mann, dem es total egal war, dass er getötet wurde. MILES: Nein, war es nicht. BEN: Wie bitte? MILES: Genau bis zu der Sekunde, als das Messer durch sein Herz gefahren ist, hat er gehofft, dass er sich in dir getäuscht hat. Ich vermute mal, dass das nicht der Fall war. geht davon und Ilana schießt neben Ben in den Boden. ILANA: Grab! zu Hurley und Jack, die Richard durch den Dschungel folgen. HURLEY: Also... Du bist kein Zeitreisender? RICHARD: Nein. HURLEY: Aber... Du siehst genauso aus wie vor 30 Jahren. Wie ist das möglich? RICHARD: Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. HURLEY: Ist das wie so 'ne Terminator-Sache? Bist Du ein Cyborg? RICHARD: Nein, ich bin kein Cyborg. HURLEY: Ein Vampir? RICHARD: Jacob hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht. JACK: Jacob? Was weißt Du über ihn? RICHARD: Ich weiß, dass er tot ist. drei erreichen die Black Rock. HURLEY: Ich dachte Du hast gesagt, dass wir zum Tempel gehen, Alter. RICHARD: Ich habe gelogen. JACK: Warum? RICHARD: Weil alle im Tempel tot sind. JACK: Was meinst Du mit „alle sind tot“? Was ist passiert? RICHARD: Ich bin nicht sicher, was passiert ist. Aber ich komme gerade von da, und... es gibt keine Überlebenden. JACK: Was ist mit unseren Freunden? Sayid? Kate? RICHARD: Ich hoffe, sie waren nicht da. Vielleicht haben sie es geschafft, lebend herauszukommen. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass nichts mehr da ist, wonach auch immer ihr im Tempel suchen wollt. JACK: Hurley Du wolltest nicht zurückgehen. Wusstest Du davon? HURLEY: Jacob hat es wohl irgendwie... angedeutet... RICHARD: Du hast mit Jacob gesprochen? HURLEY: Ja. RICHARD: Naja, was immer er gesagt hat... glaub ihm nicht. geht zum Wrack der Black Rock. JACK: Wo gehst Du hin? RICHARD: Es gibt etwas, das ich tun muss. JACK: Und zwar? RICHARD: Sterben. Alternativer Zeitstrahl begibt sich zu Dr. Arzt, der gerade Tests benotet. BEN: Hast Du mal eine Minute? ARZT: Ja. Ich denke schon. Könnte denen auch allen ne 6 geben. Sag mal, wie schwer ist es, den Unterschied zwischen einer Gattung und einer Spezies zu lernen? Was willst Du denn? BEN: Du bist doch ziemlich gut mit Computern, oder nicht? ARZT: Etwas sagt mir, dass Du nicht hier stehen würdest, wenn Du das nicht schon wüsstest. BEN: Könntest Du... hypothetisch... auf ein E-Mail-Konto zugreifen, ohne dass es auffällt? ARZT: Ich... ja, hängt von dem Konto ab. BEN: Sagen wir ein Schulkonto. Hypothetisch! ARZT: Wessen? BEN: Schwester Kondraki. ARZT: Kim? Warum, stehst Du auf sie? BEN: Nein, ich bin nur... neugierig auf einen Teil ihrer Korrespondenz. ARZT: Mit wem? verzieht das Gesicht. ARZT: Okay, fein. Ich bin nicht zu Dir gekommen sondern Du zu mir. Ich hab keine Zeit für Fragespielchen. Jetzt kannst Du mir entweder sagen, was Du vorhast, oder Du kannst mich in Ruhe meine Tests bewerten lassen. BEN: In Ordnung. Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass sie in eine unangemessene, persönliche Beziehung mit Direktor Reynolds involviert ist. ARZT: Du verarschst mich! Du bist hinter dem großen Job her, oder? BEN: Wirst Du mir helfen oder nicht, Leslie? ARZT: Ich will einen guten Platz. Ich will Lamours Platz auf dem Hauptparkplatz, genau neben dem Ahornbaum - nicht darunter sondern daneben. So bekomme ich den Schatten, aber nicht den ganzen Baumdreck auf der Motorhaube. Ich will Schürzen. Ich will ganz viele Schürzen und ich will Laborausrüstung hier drin, die in diesem Jahrzehnt gebaut wurde, ist das ein Deal? BEN: Deal. ARZT: Weißt Du, Du hast mich mit dieser Weste echt getäuscht. Linus, Du bist wirklich ein Killer! Auf der Insel geht durch die Black Rock und findet Richard, der einige Ketten betrachtet. JACK: Schonmal hier gewesen? RICHARD: Ja. Und in all der Zeit, die ich auf der Insel verbracht habe, ist heute das erste mal, dass ich jemals zurückgekommen bin. HURLEY: Jack? Alter, wo bist Du? JACK: Ich bin hier drin. kommt herein. Richard öffnet eine Box voll Dynamit. HURLEY: Mach das nicht auf, da ist Dynamit drin! Es ist mega-instabil! RICHARD: Ich weiß. HURLEY: Arzt auch. Und ich musste ihn mir zwei Tage danach aus dem Shirt waschen. Alter, es ist Zeit zu gehen. JACK: Nein, noch nicht. HURLEY: Er öffnet eine Kiste voll Dynamit und er hat gesagt, dass er sich umbringen will. RICHARD: Ich kann mich nicht umbringen. HURLEY: Was? RICHARD: Selbst wenn ich wollte, vertraut mir, das will ich. Ich kann mich nicht umbringen. Deshalb will ich, dass ihr es für mich tut. JACK: Wovon redest Du? RICHARD: Wovon ich rede, Jack, ist, dass... Jacob mich berührt hat, und wenn Jacob einen berührt... nun, es wird als Geschenk bezeichnet... aber es ist gar keins. Es ist ein Fluch. legt eine Dynamitstange mit Wucht auf ein Ablage. HURLEY: Alter, ernsthaft! Lass uns jetzt gehen! JACK: Warum willst Du sterben? RICHARD: Ich habe mein ganzes Leben, länger als ihr euch wohl vorstellen könnt, in dem Dienst eines Mannes gelebt, der mir gesagt hat, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund passiert, dass er einen Plan hat, von dem ich ein Teil wäre. In den er mich einweihen würde, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen wäre. Und jetzt ist dieser Mann tot, also... warum will ich sterben? Weil ich gerade herausgefunden habe, dass mein ganzes Leben keinen Sinn hatte. Wenn ich das Dynamit jetzt selbst anzünde, wird es nicht funktionieren, aber Du kannst es für mich anzünden, Jack. Ich habe die Zündschnur lang genug gemacht, damit ihr Zeit habt, herauszugehen. HURLEY: Jack! Bitte sag mir, dass Du nicht wirklich darüber nachdenkst! JACK: Wenn er sterben will, können wir nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. RICHARD: Danke. zündet die Zündschnur an und setzt sich zu Richard. JACK: Jetzt lass uns reden. HURLEY: Jack! Alter, wir müssen gehen! Der Typ ist verrückt und ich weiß, was das heißt! JACK: Geh ruhig, uns wird nichts passieren. HURLEY: Alter, Du wirst in die Luft fliegen! JACK: Ich muss mit ihm reden, Hurley, geh einfach. HURLEY: Nein, ich gehe nicht ohne dich. JACK: Hurley, es wird mir gutgehen. HURLEY: Wenn Du es dir überlegst, werde ich eine Meile weit weg sein. läuft davon. RICHARD: Du solltest mit ihm gehen, Jack. JACK: Nein Richard, nein, sollte ich nicht. RICHARD: Du wirst sterben. JACK: Eigentlich denke ich nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns sterben wird. RICHARD: Warum denkst Du das? JACK: Ich komme gerade von einem Leuchtturm... in dem mein Name auf einer hölzernen Wählscheibe stand... Ich habe einen Spiegel gedreht, der irgendwie ein Bild von dem Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, gezeigt hat. Jacobs Leuchtturm. Er hat Hurley dazu gebracht, mich dahin zu bringen, weil er wollte, dass ich sehe, was in dem Spiegel ist. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er, dass ich weiss, dass er mich beobachtet hat, seit ich ein Kind war. RICHARD: Warum? JACK: Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum. Aber ich wette mit dir, dass Jacob, wenn er diesen Aufwand betrieben hat, mich aus einem bestimmten Grund auf diese Insel gebracht hat. Und ich soll bestimmt nicht in die Luft gesprengt werden, während ich jetzt hier bei dir sitze. RICHARD: Das ist ein ziemlich großes Risiko, dass Du da eingehst, Jack. JACK: Ja. RICHARD: Und wenn Du falsch liegst? JACK: Tue ich nicht. Zündschnur hört kurz vor dem Ende auf zu brennen und geht einfach aus. JACK: Willst Du noch eine Stange ausprobieren? RICHARD: In Ordnung, Jack. Du scheinst alle Antworten zu kennen. Und jetzt? JACK: Wir gehen dahin zurück, wo wir angefangen haben. zu Ben am Strand. Er hört die Geräusche des Monsters und sieht plötzlich Locke. LOCKE: Hallo Ben. BEN: Was machst Du hier? LOCKE: Dich besuchen. Was machst Du? BEN: Ich grabe mein eigenes Grab. LOCKE: Warum? BEN: Weil Du mich dazu gebracht hast, Jacob zu töten. Siehst Du die Frau da drüben, die eine Mango isst? Sie ist sein Bodyguard und sie weiß, was ich getan habe. Also hast Du jetzt, was Du wolltest, weil sie mich töten wird. LOCKE: Ich will nicht, dass Du stirbst, Ben. Eigentlich bin ich zur Statue zurückgekommen, um dich zu holen, aber Du warst schon weg. BEN: Mich holen? Wofür? LOCKE: Ich versammle eine Gruppe, um diesen Ort ein für alle mal zu verlassen. Aber sobald wir weg sind, muss sich jemand um die Insel kümmern. BEN: Ich? LOCKE: Ich kann mir keinen besseren dafür vorstellen. BEN: Nun, es scheint nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Wie soll ich hier weg... unterbricht ihn, indem er offenbar telekinetisch Bens Fußfessel löst. LOCKE: Komm zur anderen Insel, zur Hydra-Station. Dort werde ich sein. BEN: Sie wird mich verfolgen. LOCKE: 200 Meter landeinwärts findest Du auf einer Lichtung ein Gewehr, dass an einem Baum lehnt. Wenn Du jetzt gehst, wirst Du vor ihr da sein und kannst sie erschießen. Aber zögere nicht - sie wird es auch nicht. Bis bald, Ben. rennt los, Ilana läuft hinter ihm her. ILANA: Hey! Alternativer Zeitstrahl klopft bei Direktor Reynolds Büro an. REYNOLDS: Herein. tritt ein. REYNOLDS: Linus, ich habe keine Zeit für ihre Beschwerden über das Nachsitzen. BEN: Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich will, dass Sie etwas lesen. REYNOLDS: Nun, wenn das irgendein Versuch ist, ihren kleinen Club wieder zu... BEN: Das hier sind 30 E-Mails aus einem Zeitraum von 3 Monaten. Ziemlich laszives Zeug, was sicherlich in Ordnung wäre, wenn es privat wäre, aber es scheint, dass sie Vorgänge beschreiben, die auf dem Schulgelände stattgefunden haben. Vorgänge die, Moral beiseite, wohl vom Schulrat nicht gebilligt werden und erst recht nicht von ihrer Frau. REYNOLDS: Was wollen Sie? BEN: Ihren Job. Sie werden zurücktreten. Aus, ich weiß nicht - persönlichen Gründen, Gesundheit - ihre Entscheidung. Aber mit ihrem Rücktritt werden Sie dem mich als Nachfolger vorschlagen. Und die Ironie von dem ganzen ist, dass die so viel von Ihnen halten, dass ich den Job kriegen werde. Also, verstehen wir uns? REYNOLDS: Linus, darf ich Ihnen eine E-Mail vorlesen? Sehr geehrter Direktor Reynolds, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben für Yale aushändigen würden. Es würde mir die Welt bedeuten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Alexandra Rousseau. Empfehlungen sind eine lustige Sache, Linus, sie funktionieren in beide Richtungen. Also sind Sie wieder am Ball. Sie können ihr kleines Machiavelli-Manöver durchziehen, meinen Job bekommen, an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen, müssten aber mit einem unglücklichen Nebeneffekt leben. Ich werde Miss Rousseau und ihre Zukunft abbrennen. Ist es mein Job, meine Macht, die Ihnen wichtig ist? Also, was soll es sein, Dr. Linus? Auf der Insel rennt durch den Dschungel und findet das Gewehr, als Ilana ihn erreicht. BEN: Fallenlassen! Lass die Waffe fallen! befolgt den Befehl. ILANA: Worauf wartest Du? BEN: Ich will etwas erklären. ILANA: Und was? BEN: Ich will erklären, dass ich weiß, was Du fühlst. ILANA: Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich fühle. BEN: Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Tochter Alex direkt vor mir gestorben ist. Und es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte eine Chance, sie zu retten. Aber ich habe die Insel ihr vorgezogen. Alles im Namen von Jacob. Ich habe alles für ihn geopfert. Und ihn hat es nicht mal gekümmert. Ja, ich habe ihn erstochen. Ich war... so wütend... verwirrt... ich hatte Angst, dass ich das einzige verlieren würde, was mir etwas bedeutet hat - meine Macht. Aber die Sache, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, war schon weg. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Jacob getötet habe. Und ich erwarte nicht, dass Du mir vergibst... weil ich mir selbst niemals vergeben kann. ILANA: Was willst Du dann? BEN: Lass mich einfach gehen. ILANA: Wohin willst Du gehen? BEN: Zu Locke. ILANA: Warum? BEN: Weil er der einzige ist, der mich akzeptiert. ILANA: Ich akzeptiere dich. geht zurück, Ben folgt ihr. Alternativer Zeitstrahl betritt das Büro von Direktor Reynolds, der jedoch nicht da ist. Kurz nach ihm tritt Alex ein. ALEX: Dr. Linus. BEN: Hallo Alex. ALEX: Ich bin gerade vorbei gekommen, um mich bei Direktor Reynolds zu bedanken. Er hat mir ein unglaubliches Empfehlungsschreiben ausgestellt. BEN: Wow, wunderbar. ALEX: Hatten Sie etwas damit zu tun? Ich meine, ich dachte, er würde ein paar nette Sachen sagne, aber er ist wirklich in die Vollen gegangen. BEN: Nein, ich war das nicht, Alex. Aber ich sage immer, dass Du eine großartige Schülerin bist, offensichtlich habe nicht nur ich das bemerkt. ALEX: Danke... tritt ein. REYNOLDS: Linus, was zum Teufel machen Sie in meinem Büro? BEN: Bringe nur die Unterschriftenliste vom Nachsitzen vorbei, wie sie verlangt haben. REYNOLDS: Legen Sie sie einfach auf den Schreibtisch. BEN: Alex Sehen wir uns im Geschichtsclub? ALEX: Sie meinen, wenn der wieder stattfindet? BEN: Oh nein, wir haben unseren alten Platz wieder. Direktor Reynolds hat jemanden für das Nachsitzen gefunden. Ist das nicht so? REYNOLDS: Ja, das ist richtig. BEN: Nun dann, sehen wir uns um 4. ALEX: Bye. verlässt das Büro, Arzt kommt draussen zu ihm. ARZT: Hey, hast Du es getan? BEN: Nein. ARZT: Nein? Nein! Warte... was ist mit meinem Parkplatz? BEN: Du kannst meinen haben. Auf der Insel und Ilana erreichen den Strand. Ben begibt sich zu Sun, die eine Unterkunft repariert. BEN: Brauchst Du Hilfe? SUN: Bitte hilf mir mit der Plane. Jack und Richard erreichen das Strandlager. Sun, Frank, Ilana und Miles begrüßen sie. Vom Meer aus nähert sich ein U-Boot der Insel und betrachtet das Geschehen durch das Periskop. U-BOOT-OFFIZIER: Sir, da sind Leute am Strand. Sollen wir stoppen? WIDMORE: Nein, vorgehen wie geplant. U-BOOT-OFFIZIER: Ja Sir, Mr. Widmore. Kategorie:Transcripte